Quest of Question
by Patchwork Poltergeist
Summary: A grundo that lacks in self confidence discovers there's more to a neopian than battles and smarts.


Quest of Question

I sat on my bed hugging my blue Nimmo Plushie as a song played on a CD in the boom box. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep by now. I shared a room with my brother KitaroX, a blue shoyru. He was asleep in the bunk bed above mine. I sighed and tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. I kept thinking about the story I had heard from the Greymist, the lupe that I met long ago in the forest. 

*flashback, the forest*

I was playing Gormball with my family and my friend Hardoth, a blue kacheek. It was going well until the ball rolled into the woods and since I was the one who had it last, I was the one to look for it. Before long, I'd gotten lost and very scared. It was darker than I could ever imagine and the sounds were haunting enough to make the fiercest grarrl shriek with terror. Now hopelessly lost and desperately frightened I sat on a large rock with tears in my eyes wondering what to do next. "I should have stayed home and listened to my cds. I can't play gormball anyway." I sniffed. "You can only do what you believe you can do" said a voice behind me. I looked up and saw a large white lupe staring down at me. Now because my owner Zennora insisted I have a good education, I'd read a lot about the different neopets that inhabited neopia so I knew that lupes were very dangerous if you encountered them in the battledome or in the wild. I wasn't a chia so I wasn't that scared of being eaten by one, but it never hurt to be careful. Normally I would have taken cover at the sight of this huge lupe, but I stared put staring into his golden eyes and then I wasn't scared anymore. Instead I felt very trustful toward him, as if I'd known him all my life. 

"Who are you sir and what do you want with me?" I asked him. "I am called Greymist of the lunar field pack and I am here for my own reasons." "Um, what do mean by 'I can only do what you believe I can do' sir?" "You can do anything you please if you put your heart in it little grundo. After all what happened when your kind were servants of Dr. Sloth proves that beyond a doubt." "Excuse me sir but who is Dr. Sloth?" "You mean you don't know?" I shook my head. "Well then you do have a lot to learn" The lupe told me all about how the grundos were servants of the evil Dr. Sloth and how he performed horrible experiments on the grundos and the other neopets and how the grundos were liberated. He also told me of something not well known and not in the history books. He told of a great rebellion of grundos led by the brave commander Liroussi, a great silver grundo that was my great, great uncle. I was amazed at this incredible piece of neopian history and a bit ashamed that I'd not known it. Zennora nor any of my siblings ever told me. "I never knew my kind could do that." "No one knows everything young grundo but everyone knows they can learn what's important." "Like what?" "you have to find out that for yourself." Just then Hardoth emerged from some bushes holding the ball "Zenorix, I found the ball let's go." I turned to my friend "Ok, but first meet my friend" Hardoth stared at the rock where Greymist was "So um, where is he?" I looked up at where Greymist had been, the lupe had disappeared. 

"Never mind, let's go. My owner Doomkake just arrived and she wants to take all of us out for ice cream." I looked back at where the lupe had been for a while wondering if what I'd just seen was an illusion or if it was real. ""Zenorix, come on, we'll be late!" "Yeah, coming Haurdoth" I called as I ran to catch up with him. 

*end flashback*

I stared at the night sky outside gazing at the millions of stars that dazzled the neopian sky. I thought of Liroussi fighting bravely under the blanket of stars with fierce eyes that challenged all oppression and tyranny. I still couldn't believe that HE was related to me. I was just a week little grundo that didn't really have anything special to speak off. Everyone in my family could do something. My blue shoyru brother KitaroX was a great battler in the battledome, had a great sense of humor, always telling jokes and was a master at gormball. Callorini, my blue kau sister was very beautiful and she was very smart. She was always reading about either mythology, history, or comics. Plus my owner thought she had the makings of a great poet. My other sister Tuo28 was a red petri who came to us from the pound. She was very brave and always up for an adventure and she loved doing stuff with all of us. Either reading comics with Callorini, playing air-tag with KitaroX, or listening to music or talking with me. And then there was my owner Zennora who loved all of us, even though she was a bit addicted to dice-a-roo. Me? I was just a purple grundo that was horrible in the battledome, wasn't very smart, and wasn't very good looking but Zennora loved me anyway. I sighed again and glanced at the clock. It was nearly dawn and I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. 

"Can't sleep Zenno?" asked KitaroX. "No, not really. Did I wake you?" "Nah. I was gonna go polish my rainbow gun." "But you're not battling this week, Zennora said none of us are. " Yeah I know but um…well.. I wanted it to look nice when I show it to Mirvanna." "Who's that?" "Um…a friend. I'll be back for breakfast." I blinked at my brother for a second wondering if he was up to no good. Then I figured that if he was Tuo would figure him out, (they had a big sibling rivalry thing going on) and probably tell on him, then Kitaro would deny it and then well, you get the picture. The shoyru slipped out the door to our room and into the hallway. I put in another CD in the boom box and continued to look at the stars and think a bit more.

To be continued….

  



End file.
